Ways to say 'I love you'
by margtyrells
Summary: aka bellamy forgets to eat when he's stressed so clarke leaves him food Prompted by msbricolage on tumblr, it's a tiny bit different from what you asked but hopefully it's still good!


Bellamy closed the flap of his tent as Raven, Octavia and Clarke left after one of their semi-regular "secret war council meetings", as Wick liked to call them. They'd been discussing possible entry areas to Mount Weather for days now to no avail, and Bellamy was getting increasingly anxious for the safety of the 47 still stranded at Mount Weather. Bellamy Blake, getting _anxious _over the lives of a bunch of stupid teenagers. Caring for Octavia was enough of a nightmare as it is yet here he was, losing sleep and missing meals over these kids. He cared far more for the 100 than he would ever allow himself to admit. Bellamy sighed to himself, popping a few nuts in his mouth from the foil packet in his hand and chewing as he began undressing for bed.

_Wait._

_Where the hell did he even get those nuts from?_

_Either O or Raven or the princess must've forgotten them and left them in his tent, _he thought, immediately starting to feel bad.

Food rations at Camp Jaha were still relatively scarce as most of the hunting and foraging teams did not dare to stray too far from camp. The adults brought back the nuts and wild onions they stored in the dropship when they found Raven and Murphy but it was far from enough to feed all the ark survivors that came down in Mecha and Alpha.

Bellamy sealed the foil packet and placed it on the crappy desk he fashioned out of scrap metal and sunk into his makeshift bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

.

A week later, Bellamy was sat at the entrance of Camp Jaha keeping watch when Clarke sidled up to him, holding a stick with a huge slice of the panther the hunting party that returned earlier that evening brought home.

"You know you don't have to be here, right? The guards are here for a reason." She tilted her head up to look at him.

"I know, it just gives me something to do instead of thinking about the rest of our people in Mount Weather," he swallowed. Clarke nodded in understanding before letting out a deep sigh. "Do you think it would've been easier? If we didn't step up and let someone else do the leading instead?" She asked softly.

"If we didn't step up, we'd all be dead.", his dark brown eyes staring right into her blue ones. Clarke knew that that was true and she smiled sadly in response. "We make the perfect team, you and me, princess." Bellamy joked, diffusing the strange tension between them.

Clarke broke away from his gaze, laughing. "It's mostly just me, but whatever makes you feel better about yourself," she grinned.

Before he could come up with a snarky comeback someone yelled for Clarke to get to medical, and she flashed him a quick smile before scrambling to her feet and jogging into camp. Bellamy watched her disappear into camp before he let the grin he was holding back spread across his face. _Princess can be pretty cute sometimes_, he thought, biting into the tough panther meat.

_When did this even end up in my hands?! _He stared incredulously at the stick, realising that Clarke hadn't touched it the whole time they were talking.

"You look like a total dipshit, Bellamy." Raven called as she hobbled by. "Clarke didn't get you your dinner just so you could stare at it like you stare at her, you know."

"Shut up, Reyes."

Raven flipped him off before going up to one of guards to help check on his faulty walkie.

_She brought this here for me, _Bellamy thought_. _He shook his head and smiled to himself before taking another bite. _The_ _Princess is thoughtful._

_._

Bellamy woke up with a start. It was the day that they were finally going to rescue the 47 from Mount Weather. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and rolled out of bed, pulling on a shirt just as Clarke entered his tent carrying two packs made out of tarp and seatbelts on one arm and holding an apple in the other.

"Oh good, you're awake," She said, tearing her eyes away from his tanned torso as his shirt covered it.

"Ready to go when you are, Princess", he replied.

Clarke put one of the packs on his makeshift bed and tossed the apple into his hands, "You need to eat. I'll meet you at the fence in ten!" she said brusquely, and she hurried out of his tent before he could even thank her.

Since the night with the panther meat, Bellamy began to notice how Clarke was constantly bringing him snacks; nuts and berries on day trips and sometimes even whole meals when they were at camp. She always avoided him for an hour or so after each time she brought him food though, almost as if she was ashamed of doing so._ Why does the Princess keep bringing me food though?_ It's not as if he was unappreciative, but it made no sense to him. _I can take care of myself and she definitely knows that, _Bellamy thought, trying to make sense of it. He would ask her about it later, he decided before joining her, Octavia and Murphy at the fence.

.

They ran for what felt like hours before finally stopping at a clearing between Camp Jaha and Mount Weather when they lost the reapers. Clarke did a quick headcount and squeaked in happiness when she realised that all 47 of the delinquents made it to the clearing safe and sound, some a little scratched up from running from the reapers but otherwise fine.

"All 47 here?" Bellamy asked hopefully, looking down at Clarke. She broke into a huge grin and nodded before jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck like she did when they were reunited at Camp Jaha. Bellamy didn't hesitate this time though, his arms sliding around her waist and lifting her up slightly.

The 47 broke out in cheers and catcalls, and even Octavia and Murphy shared a knowing look.

"We did it, Princess. We did it," he breathed into her neck, and she could feel him smile against her.

.

He didn't realize it, but for the first time in over a month, Bellamy Blake was getting his own food. He carried the tin tray over to where Clarke was taking cautious sips of moonshine from a cup while chatting with Monty, and set it down on the table, his eyes on her. Clarke's gaze shifted over to Bellamy and she smiled softly at him, obviously no longer paying attention to what Monty was saying.

Monty looked from leader to leader, raising his eyebrows. "And that is my cue to leave," he said, picking up his tin cup, joining Jasper and Octavia at a corner where some of the 47 were huddled in a circle, celebrating with moonshine and a game of truth or dare.

"So, Princess." He said, breaking apart a piece of the hard bread that Octavia learned how to make from her grounder friends and taught some of the adults at camp. "Why have you been leaving me food?" Clarke widened her eyes like she'd just seen Abby making out with Kane. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, you know," he looked at her with a playful glint in his eyes.

"No you can't."

"What?" Bellamy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You forget to eat when you get stressed, Bellamy. You literally never eat and I didn't want you tp accidentally starve yourself to death! I don't know how no one else noticed- hell, I don't think you even noticed!" She exclaimed.

Bellamy's lips formed an 'O' as he reflected on the past 5 weeks. Not once did he touch any food that wasn't brought to him or left behind by Clarke.

"I didn't know you payed that much special attention to me, Princess." His voice lowering.

"I do not!" She defended herself, but the red blush that creeped up the side of her neck said otherwise.

"Face it Princess, you like me way more than you'd ever admit to yourself," he flirted, grinning at Clarke.

"Fine, yeah, I like you, okay? And it's literally the worst crush I've ever had because you're always looking to die heroically, or starve yourself to death and you just do a lot of stupid crap in general!" She huffed.

"Well, _you're _the worst crush I've ever had because you're constantly overworking your ass off in medical and going out on freaking rescue missions with me trying to save lives and I think you're going to worry yourself to death one day and-"

Clarke leaned over the table and pressed her lips to his, sliding a hand up to the back of his neck. He opened his mouth in shock, before lifting a hand to cup her cheek as he responded enthusiastically. She tasted like moonshine and _god _he couldn't get enough of it.

Every delinquent within viewing distance erupted with hoots and cheers, and bets taken long before they even left the dropship were finally won and lost.

"Guess you owe me a drink now, Wick" Raven said smugly as watched from the opposite end of the mess hall, jabbing an elbow into the engineer.

"Seriously? I thought it'd take them at least another week!" Wick replied indignantly, throwing his hands up in defeat.

It seemed like hours before Octavia yelled "get a room, I don't need to see how good or bad my brother is with his damn tongue," from the truth or dare circle and they finally broke apart.

"You're still the worst crush I've ever had." Clarke whispered breathlessly.

"I could still say the same about you, Princess."


End file.
